The Secret of Zoiemae
by dELLAirium
Summary: After saving the world,the flock seperates.When one of the flock's spouses goes missing,they must come together before things go bad.In the middle of it all,is a teenage girl who discovers how little about herself,her purpose,and her family she knows.
1. Chapter 1

Zoiemae's POV  
Uggggh.  
My first day of school.  
I couldn't understand how anyone got excited by their first day of school;ever.  
Ok, so maybe that isn't exactly true......  
Once upon a time, i did know, and i was one of those people.  
I would have my best friend come shopping with me and we would spend at least a day trying to figure out what looked best on us- even though it was only a new year, not a new school.  
And then.......  
Then, so many things happened at once.

My whole life changed.

Everything about me-and around me-changed.  
It was like i was in a totally different planet.  
And now, i was in a totally different country.  
A different language.  
A different town.  
And, probably worst of all, a new school.

If only she were here.  
She would have taken me shopping.  
Hung out with me all day, pretending to be a teen, just so i would be happy.  
Then, none of this would be bad.  
Of course, also, none of this would have happened then, in the first place.  
If she hadn't died.  
If my mom was still here.

"Zoiemae!Are you coming yet? Breakfast's almost ready, hun!"my dad called from downstairs, using my full name as only he had done after her death.  
"Comin' dad!Lemme throw on some clothes first, though!Gosh!"I called back,laughing.  
Mornings had always been a joke in my family. Mom and I hadn't been the type who are dead in the morning, and we never took too long to get ready, but dad had always been up and ready within a minute and therefore thought we took too long,so was constantly teasing us about it. Mom had once mentioned it had something to do with his hard childhood, but I had no idea what she meant by that. I had met mom's mom, whom I called Gramma, but that hadn't been often since we lived in two different countries. But, I had never met dad's parents. I had heard very few words about them and that was usually only because of my improved hearing-and they hadn't been good ones. The main thing I remember is a muttered sentence-"tried to sell him off for his abilities..." and I was fairly sure that mom had ended that in what sounded like a growl or at least a sound of disgust.

"Zoe?Are you sure you're out of bed?Or am i gonna have to drag you out?"he laughed, knowing how much I dreaded today.  
"Nope. I'm just not sure what to wear." I replied, startled out of my reverie. I knew that last comment would make him happy, so it was worth it to take my time to pick out something I would have worn, had I been back with Mari, taking on my first day of what there would be my last year of middle school, but here was my first day of high school. Ii picked out one of the outfits Mari and I had bought before I moved. It was a sparkly, turquoise top that hung on my shoulders, with a lighter blue tank top showing at the top with about an inch of the tank showing from the bottom. Underneath, I wore a pair of dark blue wash jeans-Mari insisted dark wash made my tan pop more, and looked more professional-and finally paired it with my white converse that had gray stars on them. I was ready to go. I walked down the stairs, and thought about the image I had seen in the mirror before I walked down. Concentrating on the visualization, I pushed the image towards my dad with my mind.  
"You look beautiful, honey."He said looking at me with his unseeing eyes. Yup, you guessed it. My dad's blind. But, no, he wasn't lying and saying that just to make me feel good- okay, maybe he was, but he really could see what I looked like.  
"Thanks, dad. Gotta go."I said grabbing a piece of toast from the table, as I simultaneously grabbed my bag and headed out door.  
"Alright. And you're still projecting,just to let you know. You might want to quit it before some random person walks by and thinks they're going crazy because they see two of you,"he grinned.  
"Oh, right. Thanks, I forgot."I said sheepishly as I walked out the door to catch my bus. And yes, my dad could see me-and, if you had walked by me right then,you would have seen two of me. I think. You know how you hear about people talk about telekinesis? Well what I do is something like that. Except that all I do is project the images I see. No controlling things. And no, I don't know why I can do it, so no questions, comprehendo?My family's weird, but I'm not tellin' you anythin' about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two  
Zoiemae's POV

"Zoey May?"My teacher called out. No need to say the last name-no one ever had the same first name as me, so why bother?  
"It's pronounced Zo-ee-eh-Ma-eh."I corrected her in my lilting voice."It's japanese. But you can just call me May."Everyone was staring pointedly at me, but truly, I didn't blame them. Who's going to figure that my name is japanese when I'm a 5'4" tall caucasian with strawberry-blonde hair with only the occasional dark brownish streak?And the eyes don't help either. Maybe, if they were a bit slanted, or the dark brown color of my mother's eyes, then my name would be at least partially okay. But, no-my eyes were a bright green-blue turquoise color. Mom's ability of astounding people she didn't know through her choices was long lived. It remained even after she died.  
"Really? Because you don't look japanese at all!" The bouncy blonde in the front row next to me said, before the teacher shushed her. The teacher cleared her throat, clearly trying to get all the attention off me and back to the attendance list, even though you could tell she was dying to know too.  
"Yes,"I stated, before the teacher began to speak. "My mom was the japanese ambassador, and we lived in japan all my life. Until now. She figured we would be there forever, so she decided to give me a japanese name, so my name would fit in easily there. And she loved the culture and country so much that even when my family told her it wouldn't fit she went ahead and named me it anyways. We just decided to move back recently, because of a...family emergency." Well it was all true, I just hadn't told them that the emergency was that she died and my dad needed to be surrounded by family to live through it all.  
After that, class went smoothly. I was actually very popular by the time I got to lunch. As I was leaving lunch, I separated from the group of my new friends to go to my next class. Japanese 5. Well, I probably knew most of this, as I had spoken the language when I lived in japan. I had taken it, because I figured it would be an easy A-and at this point in time, I would take whatever that was given to me easily, if just because I was already having a hard enough time.

**A/N** ok, unless i get super bored again, i am not posting until i get at least three comments back from three different people!'cos otherwise i feel unloved and that no one is reading my stories!so please leave me a comment!as long as i know that three people have read it and liked it, then i will post! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:Okay, so, I know that at least a few people have been reading this story. BUT, as of now, I have no reviews for it!!! YOU PEOPLE DON'T KNOW HOW SAD IT MAKES ME!!**  
**Ella: Like, really, you don't. And you're lucky that you don't. I do. I wish I don't.**  
**Me: Hey, I thought we agreed to introduce you in like, Chapter Four of Taking Flight?!**  
**Ella: Yeah, well, how long could you expect me to stay quiet? It'll be forever before you put up the fourth chapter of Flight.**  
**Me: Not forever. Just until I get more than the one review from Karecity. Okay people, If you want to read more of this story-or Taking Flight- REVIEW!!! -glares- Now onto the chapter!-is cheery-**  
**Ella: Anyone else noticed how she's bipolar??**  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
Chapter three  
Zoie Mae's father's POV(we don't know who he is yet...okay so maybe you do..lol)

She was so beautiful. So vibrant. Even after losing her mother. She could deal with everything that was thrown at her without breaking a sweat, whereas I was still having a hard time getting over it. She reminded me so much of her mother. And of her aunt, for that matter. I should probably call Max, actually. It was probably right around when she was really starting to miss El. We hadn't gone to her grave in a while. That had been the worst of this whole situation for me. Burying an empty coffin. We no longer had El, not even a body to bury was left to us. One morning I just woke up and she was gone. There was no sign of a struggle. Just an empty bed next to me, with no beautiful, amazing, stealer-of-my-heart in it. And burying an empty coffin just made it worse. It gave us no closure; just more of a realization that we could never have her back. It had hurt to see Zoe so down when we were leaving Japan. That too had been hard. Not for me personally. The country held nothing for me, as it became a reminder of only what we had lost. But, for Zoe, Japan had been her home. The only place she knew. She hadn't been like us; hadn't ever known the fear of not knowing where you are. She had had friends in Japan; her life support was there. Which was probably why I let her have the long-distance plan...I walked over to the phone and pressed speed dial 1. Of course, Max had made sure that Zoe set her first, so she was always the first person I called. How different. When El had been alive, we didn't feel the need to have speed dials for everyone. But, of course, then we had lived far enough away that it was a bit of a problem for her to make us. And now, we had everyone waiting at a moment's touch. Although, when Ella had been here, we had been a bit safer. She was trained in many forms of martial arts with her ambassador training- and more important, she could see. Of course, I was probably more of a master than she had ever been, although it was a bit pointless as I couldn't see. I would have to make sure that Max trained Zoe soon, very soon, in the arts of self-defense. I wouldn't be able to bear it if I lost her too-my thoughts were interrupted as a breathless Max picked up on the second ring.  
"Oh! Iggy! Is everything okay? How did Zoe's first day go? I'm feeding the twins right now, but I'll have Fang do that so I can finish talking to you."She said in a false, cheery voice that was worried and anxious as always. "Fang! Get over here and finish feeding the twins would you!" I heard him muttering in the background  
"Why? Since when has Ig been more important than your babies or keeping your husband alive and happy?But, most importantly, alive?"  
"Fang! Stop that! He's my brother-in-law! And you know how hard a time he's having!"  
"Yeah, yeah. Alright." He finally conceded.  
"I'm so sorry about him, Ig, he's just been a bit more talkative and negative than usual as he hasn't been getting enough sleep with the twins-"  
"Max," I cut her off. "It's fine. Remember, I know Fang too. And you can tell _Fnick_," I gloated over the phone, "that I say hi and thanks for letting me talk to you."  
I heard Fnick mumble in the background. "You better watch it Ig." I just laughed, as did Max.  
"He says he's very welcome and that the twins say hi too."She teased him. I could just imagine him shooting her one of his death glares that lately had been mostly used on his children. "So, how are you two holding up?"She asked in a gentler tone. "I know things must be hard for you in a new place without her."  
"We're holding up okay for the moment. I'm guessing that Ange, Nudge, and Gaz aren't so happy about having to move and stay in the one house with you all, though." I commented.  
"Well, they're pretty good with it. They understand that it's safer for us all to be close together and within a moment's notice. Although, Nudge does still complain about having to move from stylish L.A. to small, suburban Springfield, VA." She explained of the flock's reactions to her moving them all together after El's mysterious disappearance. "They're a bit less willing to follow orders now that they're older, but at least they understand."  
"Yeah...Well, actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go visit her. It's been a few weeks, and I wanted to talk to her about Zoe starting school, and how well she's handling things, and how she's growing more and more beautiful by the day. How I want to tell her why her mom disappeared, but that would only put her in more danger; that everyday, I can tell that she wonders more and more about her abilities; that everyday, I see that the longer I keep her in the dark, the more of an effect it could have on her...What if she hated me for not explaining it all, Max? What would I do? Ella gone and Zoe shunning me? I can't even bear to think of it. It'd be like losing her. Again." I finished, my voice cracking while I spoke.  
"Oh, Ig...I guess I'll go. I've been missing her too...But, maybe, don't you think it might be better if we start going a bit less? I think we all need to move away from this. I think it'd be healthier for us to start seeing her less and less. It can only hurt Zoe to know that every week her dad's visiting her dead mom's grave. It can only keep the wounds from healing, Iggy. We need to move on, to live in the present, not the past. I'm sorry Ig, but Ella _is_ the past. And Zoe is the present. Zoe needs you. She needs you to be strong and take care of her. Maybe you should start dating again. I'm sure Nudge would be happy to date you, as long as you stop visiting her so much."She finished, so softly that even I could barely hear it. But still, her voice betrayed the sorrow that was hidden so deep from losing her sister.  
"I can't, Max. I don't know how you could expect me to date again. I love her so much. And I need and miss her so much. Visiting her...makes me feel close to her. Like I know that she can hear me." I choked out past my sobs.  
"Alright,"She sighed."I'll meet you there in twenty minutes. I know it's hard. It's hard for me too."  
"Thanks." I whispered past my tears. I locked the doors and ran out to the backyard. I took off immediately. I would get there in ten minutes. Ten minutes to myself. As I sped away, I barely registered the sound of air currents moving quickly. The sound of a big storm, moving in quickly.  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**Ella: Okay people, before she goes nuts-and therefore drives me insane-Review!!!PLEASE! I'm begging you!**  
**Me: Me too!! Pleading! Begging! It'll make me feel fulfilled! I'll give you an e-cookie!!** **-waves e-cookies in your face so you can smell how tantalizing their odor is-**  
**R&R??!!Please?** **El&El**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Unknown character's POV

AAGGHH!!!!!!!!

This was torture. In its purest and simplest form. I hadn't seen either of them in a month! All I could think of was them; their bright faces and brilliant smiles. Come on, girl! Suck it up! You've been away from them before...just, not for this long, without them knowing where you are...or if you'll ever see them again...No! Stop that! You can't think that way! The academy was right. 'Loving someone makes you weak. All you can ever think about is them, and you become more concerned about their life then your own.' Well, it's true. You were right Colonel Schim. I guess I wasn't cut out for spy life. Even though I did so well on those missions you sent me on. If only I had been better; smarter. I wouldn't be here right now. I would have told her-or at least him-that I had received another of the so-called 'prank' letters. I bet I-no. Don't think that name. Don't think any names. It will just make this all that much harder to survive through. I will live through this. And I will see them again. Even if they no longer love me for leaving them. I wonder if he thinks I just decided to leave. That I had had enough and wanted out. He had always been surprised by my decision to stay. It had been hard, but always worth it. I would do it again, every single time if the choice was given to me again. I might not be able to go everywhere with him, but once I had received ambassador and spy status, it hadn't been too difficult to either stay with him, or watch out for him by tracking the whole flock.

I should have known that this would happen though. Loving someone who is 'special' combined with being one of the country's best spies and a famous ambassador is just to much for them to resist I'm sure. And now I've put them both in danger, just by being related to me! They both have probably had their lives turned upside-down-

Suddenly, the numerous locks on the door began to click, going down one by one.

No! They're back again?! Can't they ever just let me rest? Do they not have any sympathy for humans who have been changed? They were right- these stupid white coats are horrid abominations of nature. They shouldn't exist. Well, today, they aren't taking me without a fight, so they better be prepared.

As the door opened, I growled, a ferocious sound I had never known I could make, but I was happy to be able to. It sent the pathetic white coat running back outside. Well, he wouldn't be coming back any time soon. He'd probably just send in a few of those stupid Erasers. Too bad for them, they didn't know that I had been trained in quite a few martial arts and was well versed in each. From now on, they'd have to be willing to lose a whole lot of their precious mutants if they wanted to test me.

A/N: well, who do you think this is?? you'll find out pretty soon, in just a couple of chapters possibly. Leave comments on who you think this person is!

R&R!


End file.
